


Parties Suck

by littlejumper01



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Kinda, Some OOC, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Wild Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlejumper01/pseuds/littlejumper01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki hates the parties his older brother throws. But a party Sigyn attends? Maybe they are not so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parties Suck

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea several years ago, finally got the nerve to post it. Enjoy!

It goes without fail, Odin and Frigga would leave for the weekend and Thor would throw a giant party. You would expect Loki to be used to it, hell even enjoy the parties, but the truth of the matter was he did not. He hated the parties Thor threw. It was bad enough he had to deal with Thor’s dumb friends and teammates at school, but to deal with them at home and drunk? Shoot him now.  
  
Usually during these parties Loki hid up in his room, reading his comic books, looking up magic tricks on youtube or chatting with his friend Victor. Victor was his only friend at school. He was a strange kid, spending a lot of his time with the drama kids and working on dangerous experiments. Loki himself was considered a strange kid as well with his weird affinity towards magic tricks and his obsession with comic books. It was their shared weirdness that brought them together early Freshman year.  
  
At the moment, Loki was hiding in his room, trying to watch a video over the loud noise from downstairs. People were crawling all over the house and yards. Loki was interrupted once by Fandral bursting into his room, a young lady on his arm whom he wanted to entertain. Loki hated his brother’s friends. He was in the middle of a video tutorial of how to do a trick involving handkerchiefs when his instant messenger pinged. It was Victor. Loki brought up the messenger window, leaving the video playing in the background.  
  
VictorOfDoom: I hate this stupid play.  
  
mischiefmaker: Which one is it again?  
  
VictorOfDoom: Oedipus, stupid greeks.  
  
mischiefmaker: Oh, you got the part? Congrats.  
  
VictorOfDoom: No, I did not get Oedipus, I got Tiresias. The blind prophet. I CAN NOT WORK LIKE THIS!  
  
mischiefmaker: Perhaps they were afraid you would over act the part. Remember Romeo and Juliet?  
  
VictorOfDoom: That was one of my greatest performances!  
  
mischiefmaker: Your death scene lasted 5 minutes!  
  
VictorOfDoom: It was a great death scene!  
  
mischiefmaker: Sigyn had to wash her hair afterwards due to all the drool you left in it.  
  
VictorOfDoom: Speaking of, why are you not down stairs? Everyone in the Drama department went to your brother’s stupid party. I’m surprised to see you on here.  
  
Loki stared at his screen, his breath caught in his throat. Sigyn was here? Sigyn was HERE? He could feel his heart beating in his chest, an irregular beat pounding against his ribcage. Sigyn was a member of the Drama department and the focus of Loki’s adolescent affections. The only reason Loki spent any time with the drama kids, besides Victor, was a chance to talk to her. Why is she here?  
  
mischiefmaker: gotta go, bye.  
  
Loki leapt from his chair and practically ran out his door. He slowed down before he got to the stairs, acting the part of nonchalance. He did not want to seem too eager, girls were not into over eager boys, they liked cool, calm boys. Coming down the stairs he scanned the crowd below him. It was hard to see because the lights were so low and everyone was crowded together. When he got to the bottom, Loki decided to go to the kitchen and see if she was there, pretending to grab a soda as cover.  
  
To get to the kitchen he had to dodge his way around grinding couples, sloshed football players and horny teenagers. Loki hated when Thor threw parties. Speaking of, the giant oaf spotted him. Loki tried to duck under the arm that was coming for him, but he was too slow. A drunken Thor threw his arm around Loki and proceeded to yell at him.  
  
“BROTHER! I’m so happy you decided to come down! You need to loosen up a bit and enjoy yourself!” Loki tried to pull away, but Thor’s grip was too strong. “I am so glad you are my brother! I was so excited when mom and dad brought you home! So tiny, so teeny-tiny. I love you, Loki.” Loki finally managed to wrestle his way out of the suffocating embrace.  
  
“I love you too Thor,” he called out to appease the drunken mess that was his brother. “But I’m trying to find someone.” Thor looked a little taken aback from this, but shrugged it off.  
  
“Good luck brother, I hope you find them.” He said this with such sincerity that Loki himself was taken aback. He and his brother hardly got along, fighting and disagreeing a lot. This show of affection was a rare moment. Loki opened his mouth to say something else but Thor was already staggering off toward a girl Loki recognized as Jane Foster. He shook his head and continued on his search.  
  
The kitchen was possibly, even more crowded than the living room. He tried to look over everyone’s heads but could not find the dark hair that belonged to Sigyn. He snaked his way to the fridge, grabbed a Mountain Dew and made his way back to the stairs. Right outside the kitchen door, Loki rammed right into someone.  
  
“Oh! I am so sorry, are you ok?” Of course, out of all the people he could have rammed into at this insufferable party, it was her.  
  
“I’m fine. No harm done,” she answered back. “My soda missed me.” Looking down at her cup, Loki could tell it was now half-full.  
  
“Here, let me get you another one,” he reached for her drink. “What was it? A coke?”  
  
She gave a small appreciative smile, “Yeah, a coke.” He backed through the door to the kitchen, where he assumed the drinks were kept. Sigyn followed close behind. “The drinks are by the sink,” she helped guide him.  
  
They managed to make their way to the sink with little incident. Loki grabbed an unopened can, opened it and poured the contents into the cup. He handed it back to Sigyn.  
  
“Make sure you keep your hand over it,” he warned. “You never know if one of these idiots might try something.” Sigyn’s eyes grew wide and she looked into her cup.  
  
“Has something happened?”  
  
“Not that I know of, but better safe than sorry.” his cheesy line got a smile.  
  
“Hey, um,” Sigyn started nervously. “I have a headache starting from all the noise. Can we go somewhere quiet? Maybe your room?” Loki gaped at her like a fish before he came to his senses.  
  
“Yeah, sure, it’s quiet up there, follow me.” He started to make his way out of the kitchen when he felt a hand grab his. Looking down he saw that it was Sigyn’s hand. His face started to burn.  
  
“So we don’t get separated,” she answered his silent question.  
  
Once again, they snaked their way out of the kitchen and headed toward the stairs. Loki realized what others would be thinking if they saw them. Here he is, leading a girl by the hand to his room. Luckily they reached his room with no Thor incidents.  
  
“Oh, cool room,” is the first thing she said. Loki took a look, trying to see it through her eyes. Of course, all he saw were his bookshelves filled with fantasy and sci fi novels and comic books, his full sized bed (which he luckily made that morning), and his desk covered with more books and his homework, the youtube tutorial still playing. Sigyn caught on to that. “Ah-HA!” she teased, “I knew it wasn’t magic.”  
  
Loki covered his nervousness with a chuckle and ran to his computer to close all the windows, and then to his horror realized the background was a picture of them at one of the Drama Department’s after parties. Hoping she hadn’t seen, he just turned the monitor off.  
  
“How many books to you have?” she was looking at his bookshelf now.  
  
“I don’t know, I tried counting once, but lost track after a hundred and fifty.”  
  
“Nice,” she looked impressed. “Can I borrow a book sometime?”  
  
“Yeah, of course, anytime,” Loki managed to choke out. She did another once over of the books. She then let out a frustrated sigh and turned to him.  
  
“I’m tired of dancing around,” she stepped closer to him. “Just tell me, do you like me or not?” For the second time that night, Loki just gaped at her like a fish. His mind was blank and he forgot to breath. What kind of a question was that?! Of course he liked her! Hell, he was probably in love with her! But she didn’t like him, he knew that for a fact. Why would she? She was perfect and had guys like Theoric to chose from. Tall, perfect, buff Theoric who usually played the lead. Loki couldn’t compete with that! He had thought about asking her out, planned out possible dates, wondered what it would be like to hold her hand in the hallways. It was something he wanted.  
  
Remembering to breathe, Loki cleared his throat. “I do,” he said quietly. “I do like you a lot.”  
  
Sigyn’s smile was so bright. “Are you going to ask me out then?”  
  
“I thought you didn’t like me. I thought that you and Theoric…”  
  
“Theoric is dating one of the linebackers from the football team. That’s how we got invited to the party.” When did she get so close?  
  
“Oh,” was Loki’s intelligent response. “Uh, I guess, there is the Spring Fling in a couple of weeks.”  
  
“Sounds great. I’ll need to get a dress,” she was still smiling and Loki was still baffled. “I was hoping we could do something before then.” Loki was nodding his head before she was even done talking.  
  
“Yeah, we can do something next weekend,” he offered.  
  
“Sounds good.” She then rose on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. Loki was caught off guard, but soon started to kiss her back. As the social outcast, Loki did not have a lot of experience with kissing anyone. In 8th grade, Amora, on of the popular girls, had come up and kissed him in front of the whole school. Turned out she was dared to do it by the other cheerleaders. Earlier in the year, Sif, one of Thor’s friends, had cornered him at a party and kissed him. Turned out she was very drunk and mistook him for someone else. Victor had tried to kiss him once, claiming he was in love and wanted to make sure. Afterwards, he claimed it was like kissing his brother and walked away, leaving Loki to wonder about his own identity.  
  
This kiss was different. She wasn’t drunk, she wasn’t doing this on a dare (he hoped), she was kissing him because she wanted too. She wanted to be with him, she wanted to date him, she wanted him. That thought alone would make his head spin, but paired with making out with the girl he had pined over for over a year? Loki needed to remind himself to breathe. After a few minutes of intense kissing, Sigyn pulled away, cheeks flushed and lips swollen, still smiling.  
  
“You’re a better kisser than I thought,” she said.  
  
“Oh, good. I haven’t had much practice, so, good. Good,” Loki stumbled over his words, his nerves were just fried at this point. If you had told him an hour ago that he would be spending his brother’s party making out with Sigyn, he would have laughed and then hit you.  
  
Sigyn leaned in again for another kiss before she pulled back again, a frown on her face. “I’m not taking advantage of you, am I?”  
  
“What?” he blanched. Now she started to look uncomfortable.  
  
“I’m not making you uncomfortable? Forcing you to do something you don’t want to do?”  
  
“No, no,” he started. “I’m OK, I want this.”  
  
“You’re sure?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“OK, you will tell me if I push, right?”  
  
“I will tell you, the moment I start to feel uncomfortable,” he assured her. She looked relieved at that.  
  
“Good. And I will tell you if I start to feel uncomfortable.”  
  
“Good.” Feeling more confident now, the two started to kiss again. Sigyn moved them to the bed, falling onto the mattress, taking Loki with her. Laying on top of her, Loki became increasingly aware of his growing need. He did not want it to be obvious, so he tried to shift to the side. Sigyn took this shift as an invitation to flip places.  
  
Now Loki was on his back, Sigyn straddling his lap. Loki’s attempt at discretion had backfired completely. Now that she was sitting on him, there was no chance that she didn’t know.  
  
Loki was not able to fret over this thought too long. They continue to make out, Sigyn’s fingers combing through his hair, Loki’s hands on her hips. And those damn hips, brushing up against him in a way that caused his mind to go blank.  
  
Loki was on cloud 9. This was easily the best night of his life. That is, until, he felt a sticky wetness in his boxers.  
  
He pulled away from Sigyn, a look of horror on his face.  
  
“What is it?” she asked.  
  
“Um, I, uh…,” he cleared his throat. “Hm, well…” A look of understanding crossed her face.  
  
“Oh, did you…?” Loki nodded. “Oh, that’s OK. It happens. Go clean yourself up. I’ll be here and we can continue.”  
  
Oh god, she wanted to continue, despite what had just happened. She would be the death of him.


End file.
